


Snow Patrol

by Kendrene



Series: Binds Of Iron, Binds Of Blood [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, G!P Nicole, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Waverly, Protective Nicole, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Snowed In, breath play, well hung Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: Waverly and Nicole have been dating for a while and it's getting serious. What happens when Waverly comes down with a bad case of the flu and Nicole gets snowed in with her?And what if Waverly's fever is more than just a regular sickness?ORThe one where Waverly has her first heat and Nicole gets snowed in with her.Prompt fulfillment from tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).



> So a while back I got two separate prompts on Tumblr - one asked me for a wayhaught size kink smut, the other to imagine what would happen if Nicole and Waverly got snowed in together, with Waverly still being a virgin in an ABO setting. 
> 
> Here's the result. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> (The smut isn't in this chapter but please read it anyway)

 

The weather was quickly turning from bad to worse, and Nicole’s eyes burned as she blinked rapidly, the swirling snowflakes turning the road ahead to a hazy ribbon of disappearing grey. She grumbled softly under her breath, hands tightening around the steering wheel as she felt the cruiser slide on an unseen sheet of ice.

She wanted nothing more than head to the Homestead like she’d promised Wynonna, and spend the night bundled in a blanket on the couch, Waverly pressed into her side as they chatted and watched movies together.

Instead she was driving old Mrs. Hartford home, the roads becoming more treacherous by the minute. Her shift was over, but she’d spotted the elderly woman’s rust pile of a car stopped dead next to the O'Reilly's farm and she couldn’t leave her there in good conscience. Not with such a bad snowstorm coming.

Bill O’Reilly was a drunkard and a fool, and he’d been watching the whole scene from the warmth of his living room instead of going out to lend a hand. Nicole was half tempted to turn a blind eye next time the town’s kids decided to take one of his cows for a ride, but she knew she wouldn’t do it.

Nicole Haught, always doing the right thing. Even when people least deserved it.

“You are good for this town, Officer Haught.” Mrs. Hartford spoke up suddenly and Nicole risked a glance her way as the cruiser wheezed up a particularly steep hill.

“I am?” She asked, feeling somewhat stupid and utterly surprised. Purgatory had met her arrival with distrust, sneered comments and sometimes open hostility. It seemed that people felt judged when in her presence, and all because she came from “The City” - which appeared to be a mythical construct to them, oft talked about but seldom seen.

“Oh sure you are dear.” Mrs. Hartford patted her arm gently, “the Sheriff’s a good man, and most of his lads try to be decent cops, but… well first of all they are men, and second they are natives. The furthest any of them has been is the County Fair to sell their papas’ cows, so things here tend to change rather slowly.” She snorted and tugged on her seatbelt, “when they change at all.”

“Things always been like this in Purgatory,” she continued after settling back into her seat, “the Alphas lord it o’er the rest, and the Omegas are the shit everyone else scrapes off them boots. But you’re showin’ everyone not all Alphas are louts with a stick up their arses, and people have started to notice.”

Nicole’s mouth worked silently as her brain divided itself between minding the road and absorbing what her passenger was saying.

“They may not say so to you, dear,” Mrs. Hartford concluded, “because as I said, things here change slower than a glacier moving down a slope. But things are changin’ and it’s in no small part thanks to you.”

“I...uh...thanks.” Nicole said the words quietly, glad her voice wasn’t cracking and happy she managed to talk past the unexpected knot squeezing her throat.

“One of the good things about being old is that you can speak your goddamn mind and people can’t say _boo_ to you about it.” Mrs. Hartford chuckled, before leaning forward into her seat.

“Here we are dear. You don’t need to drive me to my front porch. I am sure you got other things you’d rather do.”

“Oh no, I insist.” Nicole put her words into action, coaxing the cruiser up Mrs. Hartford’s slippery driveway, the car’s front lights reflecting in the glass of the windows so that for a moment they had the illusion the lone farmhouse was full of people waiting for the old woman’s return.

Nicole killed the engine, before quickly hopping outside to go round and help Mrs. Hartford out of the vehicle. Her charge beat her off to it, clambering to her feet on her own and waddling to the front door while Nicole recovered the groceries she’d loaded in the backseat.

Apparently Mrs. Hartford had been on her way back from town, where she had gone to restock her pantry when she’d realized how bad the weather was gonna turn. But then her car had died and Nicole reckoned that if it kept snowing like it had, the rusty piece of junk would hibernate till spring.  

Outside the wind was cutting, snow managing to find it’s way down the collar of her jacket despite her wide-brimmed hat. Nicole shivered, stomping her feet as she walked up to the house’s front door to keep the blood flowing.

She helped Mrs. Hartford put the groceries away and lingered long enough to make sure the woman had power and a fire roaring in her living room’s hearth.

“You go on now, dear,” Mrs. Hartford finally said, pushing her towards the door, “if you end up caught in a blizzard because you’ve helped me, I’ll never forgive myself.” She patted Nicole’s cheek, smiling before speaking again.

“Do come by when the weather is better though. I’ll make you some of my carrot cake. And bring young Waverly along. I used to babysit her sometimes and I miss pinching those cheeks of hers.”

Nicole found herself outside, before Mrs. Hartford's words could truly register, the wind buffeting her so furiously that she almost tumbled down the porch’s steps.

She clawed at the cruiser’s door with a chattering of teeth, relaxing only once she’d made it into the car and blasted the heat in her face full force.

Her cheeks and nose hurt from the cold and Nicole’s mind filled with thoughts of hot coffee, comfort food and snuggle time with Waverly.

 _Waverly_.

She was well on her way to the Homestead when the knowing gleam in Mrs. Hartford’s eyes finally caught up with her.

*******************************

By the time the Homestead came into view day had turned well into night and snow fell so hard Nicole felt like she was watching a poorly tuned tv program.

She parked the police car in its usual spot next to the barn, sitting quietly for a moment after she’d killed the engine as she waited for the death grip she had on the steering wheel to loosen. Her shoulders hurt and a nagging throb had started right between her eyes, but Nicole knew that once she was with Waverly her fatigue wouldn’t matter one bit.

Getting to the Earps’ farm had taken way longer than usual, the roads far too clogged by snow to speed along them, plus Nicole had to backtrack twice because of fallen trees blocking the narrow streets altogether.

She’d called the obstacles in, radio crackling with static as she contacted the Precinct, and - if Millard’s tone had been any indication - the Sheriff’s boys had their hands more than full with similar reports.

“Not that we can do shit about it,” the other deputy had muttered over the radio, sounding pissed, “City Council cut funding last year and the fire brigade’s vehicles are already all out.” He’d sighed tiredly and added he would notify the units on patrol, cutting the channel just when Nicole had thought he was gonna tell her to get her ass back to the Police station.

Finally she grabbed her hat from the passenger’s seat, setting it low on her head and venturing out in the storm.

The lone light illuminating the front of the house shone dimly, a last beacon of hope in a world that had succumbed to a white fury. Nicole walked almost bent double, gloved hand pressing her hat down on her head. Under the shelter of the porch the wind was a bit less fierce, but the cold bit at her limbs like a pack of hungry wolves.

It took her a few moments of fumbling in the semi-darkness before she found the front door’s spare key, just where Wynonna had said it would be.

Inside the house was quiet, the only light coming from the small fire lit in the living room’s fireplace. It was to be expected Nicole supposed, with Wynonna out God knew where on the hunt for a Revenant. And to be fair it had gotten quite late, so Waverly was probably already asleep.

Normally they both would have been at BBD, helping Wynonna, Dolls and Doc to track the Revenant in question, but the Earp Heir had called her a couple of hours before the end of her shift, telling her that Waverly was coming down with a bug or something, and asking if she wouldn’t mind sitting this hunt out to stay with her.

Nicole had agreed to spend the evening with Waverly even before the other Alpha could finish asking. It had been a bit weird between her and Wynonna lately - well, since Waverly’s sister had realized they were dating really.

Wynonna had confronted Nicole about it with sneering lips and narrowed eyes, only backing down when she had realized that Nicole wasn’t just messing around with her sister. Nicole was falling in love with Waverly, and she had told Wynonna as much.

There hadn’t been more arguments since then, even though the Heir liked to give her a hard time with her sharp jokes. What Wynonna didn’t know was that Nicole had not said those words to Waverly.

Not _yet_.

She sighed and shrugged out of her jacket, treading into the kitchen to drape it across the back of a chair. Her hat she threw on the table, then shuffled tiredly back towards the living room, thinking she’d revive the fire before checking in on Waverly.

As she picked up a log from the pile Wynonna had left next to the fireplace she groaned, all the aches from her long day of patrolling making themselves known as she moved. Nicole knew she was running on fumes, her jaws splitting wide apart in a yawn of confirmation.

She’d make sure Waverly was ok, then make herself something hot to fill her growling stomach and take residence on the Earps’ worn but comfortable couch.

When she dropped the log into the ebbing fire the flames leapt upwards greedily, sparks flying up into the chimney as the dried wood split from the heat. It did so loudly, breaking the silence like gunshot and a small form Nicole hadn’t noticed in her tiredness, stirred on the couch.

“Nic?” Waverly’s voice was a cracked mumble, somewhat muffled by the blankets the Omega had wrapped around herself.

In the growing light Nicole counted at least four, then her eyes met Waverly’s, the younger girl’s face peeking out from the mountain of wool.

“Hey.” Nicole knelt in front of the couch, hands gently cupping Waverly’s flushed cheeks. Her eyes shone bright with fever, golden specks dancing amid the warm hazel of he irises.

“I don’t feel very good.”

“I know baby. Wynonna told me.” Nicole’s chest tightened in concern. Wynonna had mentioned the flu, but Waverly’s skin felt almost scalding under her fingertips and her hair was plastered to her forehead by sweat.

“You’re burning up, Waves.” Nicole wanted to whine her disquiet. Instead she let training take over, gently removing the blankets and tossing them to the floor. “I’m gonna get you upstairs and run you a bath. Get some medicine in you and then put you in bed ok?”

Waverly barely managed to nod, slumping against Nicole’s chest when her arms went around her, ready to lift her up.

“You smell so good…” Waverly’s hands fisted the front of her uniform weakly, the Omega pressing her face into the crook of Nicole’s neck with a small purr. “So good.”

The Alpha froze, the feeling of Waverly’s lips ghosting along her jawline burning like a firebrand into her flesh. Now that she had removed the blankets Nicole could smell Waverly more clearly, and the rapidity in which her body responded left her shaken and gasping for breath.

Wynonna had been completely wrong. This wasn’t a simple fever.

Waverly’s heat was in full swing and Nicole was absolutely not ready to handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole takes care of Waverly and reminisces about her own past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is pure hurt/comfort, but I promise the smut is coming! Still, I hope you will enjoy this side of Nicole, who'll never be your typical Alpha. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone that has been reading and leaving feedback, I've been very busy so I am behind in my replies.
> 
> As a small A/N there are minor references to rape in the chapter, so consider that before/while reading.

It took all of her will to not sway.

To not bend forward and press her nose to Waverly’s hair. To not gulp down breath after greedy breath of the girl’s intoxicating musk.

The Omega smelled, or rather _tasted_ , thick on Nicole’s tongue - like lily-of-the-valley and the sunbathed fields of rye she had played on in her youth. She wanted nothing more than fill her lungs with the scent and preserve it for eternity within a shrine made from her ribcage.

Instead, Nicole did nothing of the sort.

She willed her back straight, spine turned to iron, and wrapped her arms more securely around Waverly’s form, rising first to a crouch and then to her feet with a huff of effort.

It reassured her that, for the time being, Waverly seemed content with the closeness, simply settling into the cradle of her arms and burying her face into her shoulder.

Her own body was, however, an entirely different matter.

Nicole was keenly aware of the pheromones saturating the air around them, and the feel of Waverly’s slim form against her own body awoke something that had been dormant within her for a long time.

Her clothes were suddenly constricting, the fabric rough and chafing against her skin. And the way her heart hammered inside her chest, causing every last bone in her body to thrum like a releasing bowstring, made it hard to breathe.

To _think_.

She needed to get Waverly into a bath to cool her off and then tuck her into bed. Once she was sure the girl could get some rest without too much discomfort, she could take care of herself.

Of her _need_.

It scared NIcole, how strongly her body was reacting to Waverly’s call. She concentrated on counting the steps up to the bedroom  as she curbed a wave of her most primal instincts. As she had told Wynonna some time ago, she loved the Heir’s younger sibling, and she had sworn to herself that she’d put Waverly first, despite what her own desires may be.

She and Waverly had been dating for some time now, but they hadn’t gone past cuddles and some heated make out sessions as they pretended to watch a movie. Nicole had wanted more, but Waverly didn’t seem quite ready to take that step, and so she had set herself to waiting patiently.

And she’d keep waiting until Waverly told her she was ready.

As the stairs creaked beneath their combined weight, her mind began to wander. She knew Waverly had dated before - hell, she’d still been dating Champ Hardy when they’d first crossed paths in Shorty’s - but the Omega had never really talked about him to Nicole.

Yet her cop instincts had kicked in, and the fleeting grimace that touched Waverly’s lips whenever she spotted her ex boyfriend around town had not gone unnoticed. But Nicole knew that telling one’s personal story could be like picking at a badly closed wound, and if Waverly had been hiding something from her, well she hadn’t been the only one.

Sooner or later, Nicole knew, she ought to tell her about Shae. It was mostly in the past now, but the past defined what a person was in the present - provided they learned from it - and Nicole owed it to Waverly.

Besides she had made the promise to herself after her first mate - no more cutting corners.

Cresting the stairwell brought flooding relief, and Nicole took a moment to regain her breath, pressing her back against the nearest wall to help herself support Waverly’s weight.

The girl was light in her arms, and the sudden fever had seemingly made her lighter, but her tired body screamed its protest nonetheless, fatigue as heavy as a sodden blanket draped around her bones.

Once her legs had quit their shaking, Nicole pushed herself away from the wall, using the last of her energy to cover the handful of steps to Waverly’s room.

She shouldered the door open, managing to set Waverly down on the bed with grace, despite the cramps seizing her lower back. Waverly stubbornly held onto the front of her uniform, letting out a small whimper when Nicole tried to move away.

“Don’t...leave…”

There was a wide eyed, vulnerable look plastered on Waverly’s face, and as Nicole gently pried her hands off her blouse, Waverly's lower lip began to quiver.

“I am not going anywhere baby.” Nicole rumbled soothingly from deep within her throat, “I will draw you a bath and that will help you feel better, ok?”

It took a few more whispered assurances, but Waverly finally gave a shaky nod and let her hands fall to her sides. Nicole lingered a moment longer, fingers slowly carding through Waverly's sweat matted hair, trying to not let any of her worry show.

The Omega was trembling, teeth chattering loudly as visible chills rushed along her limbs, and when Nicole pulled a blanket over her, tucking it securely under her chin, Waverly curled up into a ball, burying her face in a pillow.

Nicole stood, moving deliberately slow towards the door so as not to frighten Waverly further. The bedroom’s door she left wide open, so that the brunette would hear her putter around the house.

Her mind, which had been somewhat clouded by the Omega’s proximity cleared as she stepped into the hallway and while the crazed engine of her heart gradually slowed, she took unsteady steps to the bathroom, bending down and gripping the bathtub’s edge to keep herself from falling.

As the fog of pheromones lifted from her thoughts, Nicole tried to put some order in her plan of action. She prepared the bathtub and, as it filled with warm water, she rummaged on a shelf looking for soap.

She wasn’t sure Waverly was aware of what was happening to her, and she suddenly wondered whether this was her first heat. Nicole remembered her first rut, which had been triggered while she was away for college. She had fled the campus’ dormitories in the middle of the night, torn between picking a fight with the _reeking_ Alphas in her building and tearing down her best friend’s door to have her way with her. She recalled the metallic taste of blood that had filled her mouth as her heart rate spiked, the sweats and the incessant pain between her legs. But what had traumatized Nicole the most was that a part of her, the dark beast that lurked within every Alpha had tried to entice her into just _taking_ what was _hers_ , no matter what agony that process would inflict upon another.

She’d been revolted by her own nature and had raced across the quiet avenues, flanked by orderly rows of trees, her very being a battlefield.

Finding sanctuary in the Library’s basement had been a blessing, and Nicole had managed to barricade herself inside the dank space, right before reason deserted her.

The resident librarian had found her early the following morning when he’d tried to access the basement to get something he needed and found that the door wouldn’t open. Nicole, who by that point lay in an exhausted heap on the concrete floor, had been too tired to panic about getting in trouble, but once he’d figured out what was wrong, he’d just sat on the other side of the door.

He’d kept her company until the worst of her rut was over, droning on in a soothing baritone when he’d discovered she was a history major. He’d told her of fallen empires and little known generals, helping her to keep her mind off the pain.

Perhaps she would manage to do the same with Waverly.

Once the bathtub was full, the bathroom mirror misted with steam and the air redolent with the scent of lavender from the soap sheìd poured into the water, Nicole returned to Waverly’s room.

The Omega’s honeyed scent hit her nose as soon as she stepped inside the enclosed space, but to her relief Waverly hadn’t moved. While her heat was well underway, the cramps that usually accompanied the fever hadn’t appeared yet, and Nicole hoped that the bath would relax her enough that she could  get some sleep. There was no way to avert a heat once it had started, but it would be easier to endure for Waverly if she wasn’t dead tired.

When Nicole approached the bed Waverly stirred, hazel eyes full of sleep and confusion.

“Let’s get you out of those sweaty clothes, baby.” Nicole cooed softly, digging Waverly out from under the pile of blankets. Waverly didn’t resist when she began to undress her, too weary or too far gone to care.

As for Nicole, she was having a hard time with the situation for entirely different reasons. Waverly’s skin was enticingly soft, if slicked with sweat, and she had to make a conscious effort to ignore the growing tightness at the front of her own pants.

Having discarded Waverly’s clothes, she scooped her up into her arms, hastening to the bathroom before her instincts had a chance to take over.

Waverly’s call had grown stronger, and the Alpha wasn’t sure she would be able to resist for as long as the heat lasted. She would try to get a hold of Wynonna and Dolls as soon as she’d cleaned Waverly up and put her back into bed. But Nicole’s heart remained heavy as she carefully lowered Waverly in the warm water. She had heard stories of Alphas losing all their self-control because of an Omega’s heat. She’d helped track one Alpha who’d thought that a biological imperative was excuse enough to do horrible things.

She would tie herself up inside the barn before she ever came to that.

Washing Waverly without staring was the hardest thing she’d done in her entire life, and Nicole was grateful that the girl didn’t try to nuzzle into her or kiss her neck again, simply letting her soap her up and rinse the sweat off her limbs before draining the tub.

The soap’s strong scent masked the sweetness of Waverly’s heat some, and Nicole found that she could breathe better after getting her cleaned up.

“Nicole?” Waverly’s voice was a hoarse whisper, so low she was sure she had imagined it for a moment, “I thought it was a dream. But you’re here?” Waverly's words were suspended between question and affirmation, and the disbelieving look in her eyes tore at Nicole deeper than a demon’s claws.

“I’m here, Waves. How are you feeling?” Nicole wrapped a soft towel around the Omega's small form, starting to pat her dry.

“Tired. Thirsty.”

Nicole nodded. It was understandable.

“I’ll take you back to bed and fetch some water alright?” She lifted Waverly and started for the hallway, shuffling to a halt when she realized the towel was thin enough that she could feel every last one of Waverly’s curves.

It hadn’t been a problem while the Omega was basically unconscious, but now heat rose up her neck, spotting her cheeks with scarlet.

“I...I am sorry I had to undress you,” Nicole stammered, “I wanted to lower your temperature with a bath.” She couldn’t bring herself to meet Waverly’s eyes - they’d never gone further than a stolen caress under a shirt - and panic gripped her throat at the thought her girlfriend would think she had tried to take advantage.

“Hey.” Waverly’s fingers brushed her cheek and Nicole startled, almost losing the hold she had on her body. “It’s ok. I… thank you. I feel a bit better now.”

Nicole nodded, swallowing thickly.

They didn’t talk while Nicole readied Waverly for bed, then once she was back under the blankets, Nicole stood and stretched, spine popping.

Her knees and thighs hurt from kneeling on the bathroom tiles, but NIcole forced herself to walk downstairs and get a bottle of water for Waverly. She also found some red bull in the fridge and a sealed box of hot pockets.

Bless Wynonna Earp and her allergy to home cooking and healthy lifestyle.   

Nicole heated up the whole pack of hot pockets before hurrying back up the stairs, the food so scalding she had to juggle it from hand to hand.

She found Waverly propped up against the pillows, her girlfriend accepting the bottled water eagerly when she handed it over. When she offered her some of the food however, Waverly wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

“I appreciate the thought, but I don’t think I could eat anything at all right now.” Waverly’s words were somewhat lost in the middle of a yawn and they exchanged a sheepish smile, before she settled back into the pillows with a sigh. “I just hope a good night’s sleep will take care of this flu.”

Nicole’s suspicion manifested at those words, but she decided to wait until morning before discussing Waverly’s state with her. The Omega’s pheromones had subsided for the time being, and they’d have some reprieve before the heat bit back with a vengeance. Ruts worked much the same way really, the affected Alpha alternating between states of lucidity and fever.

Nicole plopped down on a nearby armchair and grabbed a can of redbull, popping it open before draining almost all of it in one long gulp. Hot pockets weren’t the kind of food she would pick, but resisting her urges had left her famished, and she bit into the cheese and sausage stuffed roll with relish. The burning between her legs had thankfully subsided and the food helped settle the butterflies in her stomach a little.

She shot a glance Waverly’s way between bites, discovering that her girlfriend was fast asleep. Nicole smiled, settling more comfortably into her seat and methodically mowing through her food.

Whichever way she looked at it, she knew it was going to be a long night of keeping watch.

But Nicole didn’t much care, considering a sleepless night a good tradeoff to make sure Waverly was safe.

And that she stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> You can ask questions, express concerns below or drop me a line on Tumblr @kendrene


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly wakes to find Nicole guarding her. Heart to heart time ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go with chapter 3! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Waverly woke with mouth full of sand and limbs leaden, as if she’d ran for miles before collapsing into her bed. A wane light - not much more than a smudge of grey really - filtered through the closed curtains, enough for her to pick out the contours of the furniture. 

She moved her head from side to side experimentally, neck stiff from long hours spent in the same position, and she winced when the pillowcase stuck to her sweat-slicked flesh. Her skin felt raw, soft with the same sort of aching tenderness one experiences when spending too much time under the sun, and the past day was a hazy recollection at best. 

No matter how much she tried to focus, only fragmented images surfaced from the depths of her mind, and all of them oddly distorted. She felt like she was gazing  into a warped mirror she could not make heads or tails of. 

The one thing Waverly remembered clearly was that Nicole had been with her, tended to her when she’d been too sick to even crawl upstairs from the couch. And with thoughts of Nicole came awareness of a faint, huffing sound. 

Someone breathing in deep sleep. Or rather - snoring ever so softly. 

Waverly pushed herself up on her elbows, muscles as liquid as water trembling with the effort. She scanned the room quickly, brow furrowed, and when her eyes came to rest on Nicole’s form - curled up on an old armchair - she heaved a small sigh of relief.  The Alpha lay half-curled into a ball, cheek pressed against the upholstery. Yet her long legs still sort of dangled out, in what looked to be a very awkward angle.

It felt good to know that her mind hadn’t completely deserted her. 

“Nic?” She called, or rather tried to, throat so parched the word felt like sandpaper scraping along her tongue. She swallowed hard and gave it another shot. 

“Nicole?” Still a croak, but better.

Her girlfriend didn’t move a muscle, her snoring simply growing louder. Waverly would have found the whole ensemble quite comical under different circumstances, but what she felt was guilt. If not for her stupid flu Nicole wouldn’t have had to spend a night in such an uncomfortable position. 

Pushing the blankets off her body required her an extra effort, as if they were made of lead instead of soft wool, but finally she managed, draping one around her shoulders like a shawl and tottering onto unstable feet.

She took a halting step towards Nicole, halting when her foot kicked against an empty can. The light was growing rapidly, and in the translucent hue of early morning, she managed to pick out a few more details. 

Empty cans of redbull lay scattered on the floor, while the remains of the food Nicole had obviously been munching on sat right next to the armchair. A vague smell of cold sausage wafted up Waverly’s nose and she grimaced, recognizing the same sort of greasy food Wynonna was so fond of. 

Waverly’s eyes widened when she noticed that Nicole’s phone was resting on her chest, as if she had fallen asleep in the middle of a call. Guilt gnawed harder at Waverly’s bones, and for some reason tears welled up behind her eyelids. 

She felt like she had no control on her emotions for some reason, and it upset her to no end. Waverly had been sick before, but never like this.

Perhaps she’d made a sound without realizing, or Nicole had felt her gaze brush against her skin, but the Alpha came to with a strangled gasp, flailing and grasping at the armchair just when she was about to fall ass first to the floor.

“Revenants…!” Nicole half mumbled, half sputtered, making a grab for a gun she wasn’t wearing, “tacos! I said tacos Wynonna!” 

“Nic,” Waverly shuffled forward, letting the blanket fall partially away to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “it’s just a dream.”

Nicole stopped flailing in the middle of a snarl, eyes reddened by a sleep devoid of rest blinking up at her in a clear attempt to focus. 

“Waverly?” The Alpha somehow managed to right herself and sit up, “you shouldn’t be out of bed.” Nicole’s words were partially eaten by a yawn, but Waverly could detect her obvious concern and it scared her. Had she really been  _ that  _ sick?

The way Nicole’s eyes were roaming over her - as if she was trying to make sure all of her pieces were accounted for - did nothing to reassure Waverly. 

“Hey.” Her hand moved from Nicole’s shoulder to her cheek, cupping it gently, “I’m ok. I don’t feel so bad right now.” 

But her body chose that moment to betray her and - even before the words truly had a chance to hang between them - her teeth began to chatter so hard she almost bit into her tongue.

Searing pain uncoiled within her gut, a cobra rearing its head up and readying itself to strike her down for good. Waverly bent double with a gurgle, and she would have fallen were it not for Nicole’s arms closing protectively around her. 

Her girlfriend was on her feet in a flash and, without a word, lifted her effortlessly, carrying her back to bed. 

Waverly’s heart beat wildly against her ribs, a terrified hummingbird waiting to take flight, and the tang of blood gathered at the back of her throat, making her stomach heave. 

“It’s not just a flu, Waves” Nicole said kindly, perching on the edge of the bed next to her and smoothing strands of hair away from her sweaty cheeks. 

Any remaining trace of sleep had fled from Nicole’s eyes, and in the morning light they shone gold, looking like the sun itself was trapped within them. 

“It’s…” Nicole halted with a frown, and Waverly had the impression she was trying to weigh every last one of the words she was about to speak lest she end up hurting her. 

“It’s your heat, Waves.” Nicole said finally, with a smile full of apology plastered on her lips, that told Waverly how sorry she was there didn’t seem to be a better way to break the news. 

She stared, her mind kicked into a whirlwind of thought before its missing pieces fell into place.

“Oh.” Was all she managed, before irrational fear gripped her in a vise. 

And then. 

“Please, don’t leave me.” Waverly thought she’d said those words before, maybe in a dream, and it shook her to her core how imbued they were with quiet desperation. She’d learned about heats in school and wanted to kick herself for not realizing what was happening to her sooner . 

She thought she could make it through the bone-scorching pain and overwhelming need. But not alone. 

Not - she realized with a flutter of her heart that was fear only in part - not without Nicole.

The Alpha leaned back into the pillows, pulling Waverly closer with a reassuring purr. 

“I don’t want to leave you, Waves. But I also don’t want to hurt you.” There was sadness clouding Nicole’s eyes, whether at the thought of leaving, or the possibility that she could hurt her, Waverly couldn’t say. 

She’d read of what the pheromones of an Omega in heat could do to an Alpha in their proximity. Tales of rabid Alphas, losing all their self-control and becoming nothing better than an animal were common among children, and effectively used by parents to scare them into staying in bed after dark. 

And who hadn’t played that stupid chasing game in school, when they all had been too young to know any better? Run, or the big, bad Alpha will get you. None of them had yet presented back then, and the hierarchy that came with adulthood was merely a subject for pretense. Nobody had cared she was an Earp either - except the few kids that would always find the slightest reason to be mean - and Waverly sometimes wished she could go back to such a simpler time. 

Even so, pressed as she was against Nicole’s lean form, the worst seemed far too remote to happen to  _ them _ . Waverly had never met someone as caring as the redhead, as careful with her words and actions as the deputy was on and off the job. Nicole was so completely different from any other Alpha she’d ever come across that the thought she could come to harm during her heat was almost too ludicrous to imagine. 

And yet Nicole’s expression remained concerned, a delicate furrow appearing between her knitted brows, She was serious to the point that Waverly started to suspect the purrs echoing within her chest were meant to soothe the both of them and not just her. 

“This is your first heat, isn’t it?” 

“Y-yes,” Waverly’s voice shook, and she winced when her chattering teeth caught on her tongue, clipping it slightly. The taste of her own blood made her grimace, and yet it helped disperse the fog that had been rapidly descending over her thoughts. 

Her head still felt stuffed, as if she was nursing a nasty cold, and she couldn’t help but think how good Nicole felt against her every few minutes, but words began to come more easily to her mind. 

“It never...never... _ triggered  _ before.” The correct term burst from her unbidden, and she was filled with an odd sense of relief, as if a choice of vocabulary would help her retain reason. 

More words welled up her gullet after that, and she found herself talking between bouts of bone-wrecking chills, about how she’d felt it wasn’t normal, how she’d thought that being with Champ should have made everything  _ click _ . 

In the end she twisted in Nicole’s arms until she could bury her face in the Alpha’s chest, sobs that she had kept inside to the point that they became a festering, weeping wound across her heart, finally shaking loose. 

“He was so mad at me.” She recounted, voice cracked with a good measure of self-loathing among the pain. “He made me feel like I wasn’t good enough for him. For  _ anyone _ .” 

Nicole growled at that, deep in her throat. It was a menacing sound, like thunder splitting the air the moment before the heavens collapse into a hailstorm. Waverly cuddled closer, letting her eyes fall shut and opening herself to the vibration. 

It spread from Nicole’s chest right into her own bones, and her sinews thrummed beneath its echoes, chords of a violin plucked to a crescendo by deft fingers. 

Waverly used the Alpha’s protectiveness to anchor herself to the present. Champ was just a ghost from her past, and he would not torment her any longer if she did not allow him to. 

“Did he touch you against your will? Did he hurt you?” Nicole sounded ready to exact vengeance on the spot.

“One night he got really,  _ really  _ drunk.” Waverly raised her head, hazel eyes tangling with the Nicole’s own. Her girlfriend’s gaze was sharp like barbed wire, and Waverly found herself hoping the Alpha never came across her ex-boyfriend without witnesses. She didn’t think Nicole would forego rules, but if he gave her an excuse for a good trussing… 

Although, if she was completely honest, Champ did deserve it.

“He tried to get his hands on me at Shorty’s,” Waverly resumed, nuzzling into Nicole’s shoulder in an attempt to calm her, “I was closing down and managed to grab the baseball bat Shorty keeps under the counter before he could do more than tear a sleeve off my shirt.” 

Champ had been drunkenly going on about how it was damn time she let him fuck her, but a swift blow to his midriff had turned his attempt at an intimidating snarl into a pitiful whine. 

“I kicked him out, and then you showed up in town.” Waverly gave Nicole a tremulous smile which was tenderly reciprocated as her girlfriend’s expression softened, “you know the rest of the story.”

Nicole nodded, closing the distance between them to press a tender kiss against her forehead. The gesture had Waverly grow weak, and she pushed her face into the crook of the Alpha’s neck, seeking the one spot where she knew Nicole’s scent would be the strongest. 

Nicole smelled faintly of the snow Waverly innately knew had blanketed the ground outside and of strong coffee sprinkled with the abrasive scent of spent gunpowder. 

The Alpha went completely still against her then, after a brief pause in which she held her breath Nicole exhaled, burying her own nose in Waverly’s hair. 

“Waves…” The name was sighed like a caress against her naked skin, and something deep within her opened and began to ache. It was the all encompassing void of a crevasse that had no bottom, a blackness so complete that in the space of a breath she knew exactly how it’d feel to be confined to an early grave. 

She wanted to cry. To howl against a thought that left her shaken to her foundations. To be deprived of warmth and light, and the infinite colors of the world. But most of all the loss of being torn away from the one she knew she loved dawned on her in all its devastating clarity.

“I dumped him.” She uttered between panted breaths, “I was so scared of change, but then I realized that if he couldn’t wait for me to be ready, I would never be.”

Nicole’s sole answer was a rain of ghosted kisses, peppering her brow, her nose, her tear-streaked cheeks, before finally,  _ finally  _ their lips met halfway between them in a kiss. 

It was almost chaste, infinitely tender, and to Waverly’s surprise Nicole’s lips were salty. She pulled back, fingertips wonderingly skirting across the Alpha’s cheeks and gathering her tears. 

Nicole was crying.

“You deserve someone that will wait until you are ready.” Nicole swallowed harshly, nuzzling gently into the palm of her hand. 

“I think I found  _ her _ .” At that Nicole tried to move away, but Waverly’s fingers twisted in her hair, and she grabbed strands of fiery red, holding onto them as if her life would be forfeit should she let go.

“Nicole.” She tugged hard, eliciting a growl of warning, “look at me, Nicole.” Despite her actions, Waverly made sure that her voice remained soft. She could feel the fever returning, the ache spreading like a ravenous beast intent on chewing all her bones. A whole new part of her, something so ingrained into her DNA she hadn’t noticed it before, had come to life, and with it the understanding that the only one that could make the pain go away was Nicole. 

It should scare her, the thought she’d soon succumb to urges that would reduce her to a bitch in need of breeding, but Waverly found liberation instead. 

This was her moment. It was her choice. 

“I want this.” She had never been so certain of something in her life, and she let her eyes fill with quiet demand, Nicole’s growl tapering off into a gasp at her display of self-assuredness. 

“Waverly, you don’t know what you’re ask- ahhh.” 

Nicole’s words ended in a strangled moan, tinged in part with outrage. 

Snake-fast, one of Waverly’s hands had fallen down between them, nails digging harshly into the patch of skin Nicole’s half-buttoned blouse had left uncovered.

“I know exactly what I want! And it is you. I am ready for _ you  _ Nicole.” The Alpha’s hand covered hers, but where Waverly expected a bone-crushing grip as payback for her boldness,Nicole’s touch was hesitant. Their fingers twitched, and then entwined so naturally that they both realized they had been meant to reach this moment all along. 

And when the truth of it solidified between them, a perfect, multifaceted crystal refracting all they were worth to one another - when Nicole finally understood that Waverly was giving herself over more than willingly - that was when it began between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on TUMBLR for more stories](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole succumb to their desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back with another chapter! Things are getting quite intense - as usual comments and kudos are very appreciated. I am sorry I sometimes don't manage to reply to you all, but believe me, I treasure all the feedback.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

To her credit, Nicole started slow.

Or rather she tried to, but Waverly decided she was having none of it. Her short time of reprieve was over, and the flames of her heat were being fanned into a raging inferno that travelled up her spine. 

Wherever the inner fire touched, Waverly burned, white and incandescent with her need. 

But whereas the encompassing force of it all had frightened her before, she now let herself be devoured by it like a willing sacrifice. 

She swallowed the protest forming on Nicole’s lips with a savage sweep of her tongue, taking advantage of the hold she still had on her lover’s hair to keep her close and crush their lips together. 

There was a moment of resistance, but then Nicole was kissing her back just as hard, hands going to her hips and tugging, so that Waverly ended up sprawled on top of the Alpha. 

“Too many clothes.” She muttered the moment they had to break apart for air. 

Nicole simply stared back, cheeks flushed and chest heaving, and Waverly wondered if her lover was going to try and stop her again. 

But then Nicole’s lips parted, stretching into a slow grin full of mischief, and she shuddered underneath Waverly, the deep mocha of her irises paling into pure gold. 

“Why don’t you help me solve the problem?”

It took a few heartbeats for Waverly to register the words, her eyes too full of Nicole’s radiant smile to hear them properly. Then she nodded, her heart thumping so hard against her ribcage she thought the bones may crack, and she slowly brought her hands down, fingers stroking Nicole’s cheeks before finding the edge of her shirt’s collar. 

Despite the impatience of her Omega twisting within her, Waverly forced herself into a steady pace. This wasn’t just their first time together - this was her  _ first  _ time, and she wanted every second of it to be indelibly branded upon her heart. 

She kept gazing down into the aureate abyss of Nicole’s eyes as her fingers undid her lover’s blouse, and she saw - reflected deep within their depths - the same love that filled her up to bursting.

The doubts, the hurt, the shadows cloaking her soul lifted, and Waverly realized that the winter of her heart was over. Every breath of the same air Nicole was breathing was her spring, and the warmth that seeped  into her lungs was of a different quality than the sweltering heat of her biology. 

It was the certainty that she finally was home and that her bones - scarred as they were despite her young age - had found their resting place.

When it all became too much to bear she closed her eyes, leaning down to feather kisses all over Nicole’s face while her hands worked. 

And after she’d undone the blouse’s last button, Waverly let her hands roam free, her fingers following the paths that led to the sacred places of her lover’s body. 

Nicole’s hands were busy in an exploration of their own, mapping out her back with gentle touches that left goosebumps in their wake. But Waverly realized she didn’t want gentle, and so she pressed Nicole more firmly into the bed, latching onto her lover’s lower lip and nipping at it until she could taste blood. 

A rumble split from Nicole’s chest, and suddenly their positions were reversed, just as Waverly had hoped.

Nicole was straddling her hips now and looming over her. Golden eyes that seemed to drink the light held her gaze captive, and with her hair in disarray she was the spitting image of a goddess crowned in fire. 

Baring her teeth Nicole grabbed the edges of her open shirt and tore it off her shoulders, the rumpled piece of fabric sailing across the room a moment later. Her bra followed suit, and then the Alpha was upon her, growls incessantly falling from a ravishing mouth.

With anyone else, Waverly knew she would have been terrified, but Nicole’s display had only served to make her thighs run with arousal. 

There was a feverish cast to Nicole’s eyes, the same kind of fever that made her own gaze shine brighter, and Waverly realized that she was calling upon her lover’s inner Alpha. 

For the space of a breath, fear rimmed her lungs with frost - that her goading while getting her what she wanted would end up hurting Nicole - but then strong arms were around her, hands guiding her face into the crook of her lover’s neck. 

In the damp place just below Nicole’s jaw - the place where her scent and her heartbeat were the strongest - Waverly nested, the frightful wings of her heart gradually settling. And as she took big lungfuls of Nicole’s musk, her entire body seemed to bloom, senses heightening to the edge of something beautiful and painful. She could feel every thread of the blanket sticking to her back, hear every sigh of the wooden walls around them, and count all the whispered  _ pit-pat _ of falling snow against the windowpane.

And with all this came her new epiphany - that she and Nicole were meant to be more than simple lovers. Perhaps it wouldn’t be this time, but Waverly knew - and she couldn’t have explained how - that she’d bear a mating bite before the turn of the season. 

Nicole’s own nose was pressed under her jawline, each puff of the Alpha’s blistering breath sending new rivulets of sweat running down her back. The snarls had morphed into mellow purrs and Waverly found herself rumbling soothingly in return, enjoying the way the noise made her chest vibrate together with Nicole’s. 

But try as she might to go slow, there was only so much her body seemed willing to take, the rich scent of Nicole’s skin going straight to her head. It made her high, intoxicated with the delight of their closeness and aching to explore every inch of the lean body pressed into her own. 

Nicole had relaxed against her, perhaps lulled into a state of half awareness by Waverly’s own smell. Occasionally she would shift, rubbing a cheek against her shoulder with a contented sigh, breath tickling down Waverly’s neck. Whenever Nicole’s body moved, naturally adjusting to the shifting of her own, Waverly could feel an unmistakable bulge push against her lower belly.

Images of Nicole’s cock in her mouth, of the Alpha bending her over and roughly taking her from behind crowded within her skull and she found herself blushing and ablaze with need by turns. She may have never gone past some very milquetoast second base, but she’d watched her fair share of porn for… research purposes.

Taking advantage of the laxitude Nicole looked to have fallen into, Waverly twisted out from under her, flipping the Alpha onto her back and throwing a leg over her side. Such maneuvering wouldn’t have been possible had Nicole not been so drunk on her pheromones, and when her back hit the mattress, the Alpha’s heavy lidded eyes actually widened with shock. 

Shock that quickly turned to outrage when she caught sight of Waverly’s insolent grin. 

“You-!” One barked word was all Nicole could get out, because the next moment Waverly was bringing her mouth down to cover hers, thrusting her tongue against Nicole’s almost viciously. She sucked on it with abandon, eliciting a strangled groan, and let out a perversely gleeful moan in return.

“Oh no,” she hummed once she was sure she’d left her lover completely out of breath, “you may be the Alpha here, but this is Earp land,” Nicole sputtered and tried to heave herself up, the dominant within her clearly spoiling for a fight, “and we play by  _ my  _ rules.” Waverly let her words fade into a hiss of challenge, deliberately grinding herself against the expanse of Nicole’s naked belly. 

Her lover writhed beneath her, mouth silently working as she sought for a retort. Perhaps she was as stunned by Waverly’s sudden change as she herself felt. She wasn’t sure what had brought it about, until Nicole’s hands went around her hips, guiding Waverly’s body lower for a pass against her bulging cock. 

The Alpha was still half dressed, but Waverly could feel the shaft strain against the front of NIcole’s jeans, each throb of her flesh mirrored by the unrelenting beat that had started deep within the channel of her body. It sent wicked shards of pleasure to lodge at the base of her spine, glowing like the first sparks of a forest fire - except her body was the kindling. 

Nicole angled her hips with a feral grin of her own, and Waverly moaned again, this time with no conscious thought behind the sound. 

Pleasure honed into something painful, something  _ red _ \- molten copper dripping from her bones. But the momentary strain such agony put on her spine provided her with clarity of thought, and Waverly knew that the reason she had been feeling so emboldened was that Nicole knew that to establish dominance one had to be willing to submit. 

Even now, as her lover’s hands forced her to sample a taste of her own medicine, Waverly understood Nicole wasn’t demeaning her. Rather she was showing what effect Waverly had on her body, and the unbridled desire with which those golden eyes regarded her was confirmation.  

They held no trace of the violent possessiveness Champ sometimes had looked to her with, and brimmed with a reverence that had been something unfathomable to Waverly before. 

She could never have believed - not before this very moment - that someone would look at her like she was a sacred being to be worshipped, not someone to be tamed and put behind a leash.

“ _ Waverly _ ...” Nicole whined, body arching violently off the bed, “I...want...I…” She trailed off, wetting her lips as she panted for breath. Her hair had turned a darker red, matted as it was with sweat, and her pupils were almost lost amid the gilded depths of her irises - stubborn islands of obsidian besieged by a raging storm. 

“I want to see you,” Waverly lifted slightly off her lover, almost sobbing with the loss of friction. “ _ All _ of you.” 

Nicole sat up.

Another Alpha would have puffed out their chest, posturing and boasting of their prowess. Bright sunset invaded Nicole’s cheeks, spreading slowly upwards in a tide that started from her neck. She ducked her head a little, almost shyly, and nodded once, afraid perhaps that if she talked she would betray all of her nervousness. 

“No,” Waverly stopped her as Nicole went to undo her belt. She grasped her lover’s hands firmly and brought them to her mouth, kissing her knuckles. “Let me?” She asked, shooting Nicole a pleading look over their joined fingers. 

“Please.” Nicole just mouthed the word, but desire was clear in the way she gulped, eyes dropping to follow the route Waverly’s hands were taking. The closer Waverly’s fingers drew to her belt, the darker her eyes grew with lust, until pale gold was nothing but a memory, substituted by an orange so rich it reminded Waverly of a tiger’s pelt.

Waverly traced the contours of NIcole’s bulge delicately, fingertips barely grazing the rough fabric of her jeans. She could feel how hot Nicole’s flesh was despite the layers of clothing still separating them - so hot the seat of the Alpha’s pants was barely damp from where she’d rubbed on it moments before. 

Ignoring Nicole’s whimpers Waverly shimmied down until she was comfortably kneeling between her lover’s splayed legs. Slowly, purposefully ensnaring Nicole’s hungry gaze with her own, she bent down, hot breath ghosting over Nicole’s still zippered bulge, the warm, damp air a teasing rush. 

Nicole’s fingers tangled in her hair, hand cupping the back of her head to push her down, an impatient growl filling the space between them. 

“Hands off.” Waverly snapped, without raising her head, “or I won’t touch you at all  _ Alpha _ .”

Nicole’s eyes had narrowed to danger-filled slivers and as they engaged into a battle of wills, the very air became electrified. Waverly stared back at her lover defiantly, her own eyes slitted, and goosebumps raced across their flesh with the gathering tension. The room’s air reeked, humid and intolerable, a metallic scent - like that of a lightning bolt’s discharge - making their noses wrinkle. 

What broke the momentary impasse was Waverly suddenly closing distance to leave hungry, open-mouthed kisses all over the front of Nicole’s pants. 

The Alpha crumbled backwards into the bed, like a castle of cards hit by a sudden gust of wind. Her hand fell away from Waverly’s head, and she smirked, fingers finally going to the button binding Nicole’s jeans. She tugged it loose, sliding the zipper down a moment later, and Nicole hissed lowly above her, pain and want mingling in her voice. 

Waverly felt her smirk grow wider as she discovered just how ruined Nicole’s pale grey boxers were.under her pants. A rapidly expanding stain had turned the fabric a darker hue, and she felt exhilarated at being the cause of it all.  

“Lift.” She ordered, hooking her fingers under the waistband of Nicole’s underwear, determined to rid her of both boxers and jeans in one go. Her lover complied, and Waverly couldn’t blame her for doing so a bit too eagerly. 

Not after all the teasing.

Waverly worked what was left of Nicole’s clothes off her hips and down her legs, no easy feat considering the fabric was so drenched in sweat it stuck stubbornly to her lover’s skin. 

When Nicole’s cock sprung free, heavy and almost completely hard she gasped, unable to tear her eyes away. The Alpha let out a small sound, something caught between a whimper and a sob full of relief, and when their eyes met Nicole blushed again, if possible even more furiously. 

The Alpha’s hands flew to her crotch and she tried to cover herself, having probably mistaken Waverly’s wide-eyed look for one of disgust. 

“No.” She repeated, wrestling Nicole’s hands away. “When I said I wanted to see all of you, I meant it.”

She just hadn’t thought her lover would be so… well… so... _ big _ .

It wasn’t something that bothered Waverly - if anything she had practically gushed at the sight - but at the same time she was afraid she would turn out to be inadequate, no matter the amount of research she had put into sex over the years. 

The thought that in the end Champ would be right, the possibility that Nicole would walk away from her once she realized Waverly was a good for nothing Omega was enough to sicken her. 

“Hey.” Nicole’s voice, soft like the touch of the fingers currently grasping her own pulled Waverly back to the present. 

The Alpha’s eyes held a fragile look, as if Nicole was on the brink of getting hurt, but not completely sure she should. With a pang of shame Waverly understood she wasn’t the only one seized by doubt, and Nicole shared her fear of being rejected. It seemed absurd, because who in their right mind would push away somebody as caring and loyal as Nicole, but there it was, and it was partly her own fault for not having told the Alpha everything about the way she made her feel. 

Well, Waverly thought, she’d be damned if she didn’t make sure her lover knew by the time the day was over.

“Can I touch you?” The words were timid, and she was quite proud with herself for having found the nerve to ask at all. Nicole could only swallow hard and nod, eyes rolling back into her skull the moment Waverly’s fingertips brushed along her shaft. 

She started cautiously at first, marveling at the firmness of Nicole’s flesh against her hand. It was hot too, almost feverish and as she began to palm Nicole’s length a bit more firmly, she could feel the Alpha’s heartbeat thrum in time with her touches. 

Encouraged by the little sounds coming from somewhere deep within Nicole’s throat, Waverly leaned down again, gaze trained on the drops of clear liquid that were gathering at the tip of Nicole’s cock. She blew air across the swollen head, feeling the shaft harden further under her hand, then flicked her tongue out experimentally, gathering as much of Nicole’s pre-cum as she could.

She swallowed, a lewd grin clinging to the corners of her mouth when the rich taste hit the back of her throat. It was salty, like the ocean brine she’d read about in books but never smelled, and so unmistakably Nicole. 

Waverly couldn’t quite explain it, but she knew she wanted more. She dropped a wet, slurping kiss on the tip of Nicole’s cock, coaxing gushes of pre-cum into her waiting mouth with circular sweeps of her tongue. 

Nicole groaned under her ministrations, the noise transforming into a loud moan when Waverly slowly began to sink on her shaft, arching her neck so that she could fit more of Nicole down her throat. 

She quickly found out that reading about blowjobs and putting theory into practice were two very different things, and she probably wouldn’t be able to fit as much of Nicole’s cock inside her mouth as she wanted, but she could be  _ very _ persistent.

Besides, she thought smiling around her lover’s shaft, practice made perfect.

Relaxing her throat as much as she was able, Waverly let her head bob up and down, lowering herself a few more inches with each pass while her hand slowly pumped upwards to meet her lips halfway. The stretch of her throat was not as uncomfortable as she’d feared, and as thoughts of how it would be to have Nicole actually  _ inside _ her filled her overstimulated mind, she felt arousal leave her body in waves, making a complete mess of the sheets beneath her. 

She had to stop to gather herself when the head of Nicole’s cock hit the back of her throat, muscles tightening on reflex around the shaft. The Alpha was shaking, her abs standing out in stark relief, and Waverly realized Nicole was doing all she could not to rut mindlessly inside her mouth. 

Waverly quickly withdrew, tongue darting out to flick along Nicole’s length as she went, placing another open-mouthed kiss against the reddened flesh of the tip once she’d reached it. 

“You are so hard for me,” she husked softly, revelling in the way Nicole seemed to have completely surrendered to her, “you want to come, don’t you Nicole?” 

The Alpha’s eyes were wild with need, and she nodded jerkily, earning a sharp tug to her cock. 

“Then come all over me,” Waverly ordered, making her voice as full of command as she could, and hoping that later Nicole would decide to bend her over the knee for her impudence.

The Alpha’s shoulders left the bed and she snarled, hips snapping forward as she ground into Waverly’s hand with reckless abandon.

Nicole was beautiful like this, slowly breaking under the strain of chased release. Her amber eyes glowed as if embers smoldered deep inside her skull. She was a being of fire, Hestia reincarnated and as Waverly guided her towards her peak - willfully if a bit inexpertly - she felt the irresistible power of her pull.

Arousal pheromones thickened the air, singing Waverly’s lungs like burning gasoline with every greedy breath of them she took. Nicole was the scent of burning leaves in autumn and smoked whiskey savored near the fireplace. 

Nicole was home.

Thick ropes of come drizzled over Waverly’s front, splashing over her breasts and down her stomach. It was hot, milky, sticky. It was  _ messy _ and she loved every second of it, shivering at the thought of NIcole’s essence staining her skin.

The Alpha slumped forward, wheezing and out of breath, hands opening and closing until she found Waverly’s forearms to hold on to. The Alpha did so hard, squeezing Waverly’s flesh until it stung, but she didn’t complain and allowed her lover all the time she needed to center herself. 

She watched Nicole’s cock slowly soften, the last, weak spurts of her release dripping on the bed. 

“Well,” she said at last, nuzzling playfully into her lover’s cheek to get her attention, “I hope you have a bit more stamina than  _ that _ , Alpha.” She pointedly looked down between them, sharpening her words until they cut. Nicole stiffened, a warning growl starting in her chest.

“Oh little Omega,” her lover’s voice was harsh and grating like gravel rolling down a mountainside, “we are  _ barely _ getting started.”

Then Nicole smiled - a dark, feral showing of teeth - and her hand shot out to close around Waverly’s throat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on TUMBLR for more stories](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut with feelings. (and a surprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've come to the end of this ride, and my what a ride it has been. You've all made the trip much more worth it, with the comments and kudos and all the love and questions you left for me on Tumblr. I would not be growing as a writer without you all.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this last chapter - I'll see you soon back in Purgatory. Have some aces up my sleeve.

Waverly’s breath was throttled out of her, Nicole squeezing her throat until blackness dimmed the corners of her vision.

A moment later she was flipped over and guided onto her back, the fingers around her neck uncoiling, not before a stinging bruise was left behind. Waverly’s lungs burned, labored, then slowly resumed their rhythm like old pieces of machinery sparked back to life after centuries of disuse.

Nicole’s rough treatment only served to quicken her heat, and she looked up to the Alpha hovering above her with the expression of a supplicant.

The smile she got in return was razor-sharp.

“I ought to make you clean up this mess.” The Alpha purred softly, belying the hardness of her eyes.

“You mean, _your_ mess?” Waverly fired back, unable to resist the urge to challenge her. She had enjoyed the fingers digging into her flesh far too much, and wanted more of it.

What would inevitably come next scared her - the burn of the stretch as Nicole sheathed her length inside her, the bleeding and the blinding pain she knew would follow. She yearned to see the bloodstains on the sheets - a testament to their union - but too many variables were still unknown, and it frightened her.

Waverly was not entirely sure of her own body, the way it ticked seemingly one of those great mysteries people spent a lifetime to unravel. So she latched onto what she knew - that the way Nicole had handled her, violent and entirely dominant had been beyond arousing.

She found no shame in recognizing she needed the Alpha to set the rules of this new game, entirely trusting that Nicole would abide them to the letter. And she was grateful to the woman that was currently managing to pin her in place with a stare, for having entrusted herself to Waverly first, so that with the roles reversed she had no reservations about doing the same.

“It looks like someone’s aching to be shown their proper place.” Nicole’s fingers were back, ghosting across her cheeks, tenderly thumbing her brow before the Alpha grabbed her by her hair, brutally pulling her upwards and swallowing her yelp with a rough kiss.

The way her mouth was plundered was in itself a silent question, the point of which was driven home by the fact Nicole was kissing her with open eyes. The Alpha was offering her a window of opportunity - she could read the effort it took Nicole to rein in her basest urges - and all it took to end the game was to resist.

Waverly’s arms had been left free, to batter at Nicole’s chest and shoulders if she so chose. Or she could bite into the tongue swirling around hers and  - once the blood started to flow - turn away her face.

She surrendered.

The kiss softened and she moaned, shivering when Nicole shifted her hand to cup the back of her head. Waverly’s hands rose going to the Alpha’s well toned shoulders, and she clung to her as the heat licked up her spine, threatening to turn her to a fistful of smoldering ashes.

“Good girl.” Nicole crooned, breaking away first. She eased Waverly back into the bed and straddled her, leaning down with her hands on either side of her head.

Her fingers danced over the expanse of Waverly’s chest and she arched up, nipples hardening painfully with her anticipation. But Nicole was shaking her head ruefully, her laugh tickling down Waverly’s sides.

“Not yet.” she chastised, “not until you’ve helped clean up.” Her eyes grew darker and the next words were a low hiss, coated with the threat of punishment. “I may have made the mess, but you certainly had a…. _hand_ in it.”

Waverly watched mesmerized as Nicole’s fingers gathered sticky strands of the come painting her chest. The Alpha smirked and gave her a knowing look, her tiger-like eyes seemingly able to pierce all the defences she had carefully erected around herself over the years.

And yet Nicole was the only one besides Wynonna that didn’t stop at Omega or Earp. Under a stare so scorching she felt as if she was plunging head first in a volcano, Waverly felt truly _seen_ like she had never been in her life before. People tended to categorize her - almost always wrongly - either by biology or heritage. She had spent more nights that she cared to remembered curled up in her bed, pillows soaking up her tears as she cursed both her nature and her name. But when she was held in Nicole’s arms she didn’t need to wish away these things that were still part of her, because the Alpha saw beneath her layers and right to the woman she knew she was.

And so she didn’t care that her soul was bared for scrutiny, because she knew Nicole would handle the most fragile parts of her - the ones that sometimes threatened to break - with utmost reverence.

“Lick.” Nicole ordered, words edging to a growl. Her come-smeared fingers stopped inches from Waverly’s mouth, far enough that she would have to reach in order to do so.

She flushed a bright crimson, tongue flicking over lips that felt suddenly as dry as if she’d been spending too many days buried in the Salt Flats. Her mouth watered at the thought of tasting Nicole’s come, and her cunt gave a vicious throb down below, muscles clenching around nothing when she thought of the Alpha’s essence splashing deep within her womb.

Yet when she leant forward she did so hesitantly. Waverly had watched similar scenes before, late at night with earphones snugly plugged over her ears, an eye on her laptop’s screen and one on the door. She had touched herself to them too, and those orgasms were sharpened by the fear of being found out and a measure of inherent guilt.

But one thing was imagining herself doing something similar, another was having a beautiful Alpha in her bed, commanding her to do so.

Nicole seemed to sense her dilemma, because her expression softened a fraction and she brushed her lips to Waverly’s cheek before pressing their foreheads together.

“Let go baby,” she breathed against Waverly’s mouth, “I got you. I swear I do.”

“It’s a dream,” she blurted stupidly, mind crushed under the weight of what they had already done and what they were about to, “you must be a dream.”

“No dream little one.” Nicole kissed her, sucking on her lower lip until all Waverly could do was remember to breathe, “now lick.”

The Alpha was back in place, eyes like smouldering embers. Nicole clasped her pulling chin with the tips of her fingers, bringing her offering to Waverly’s mouth. She thought Nicole would force her lips apart, plunging her fingers within - instead the Alpha traced the contours of her mouth, spreading her own come over it before her tongue followed, lapping insistently at Waverly’s lips.

Waverly’s eyes had time to widen and then she was melting into the kiss, whimpering with the first hint of Nicole’s taste against the roof of her mouth. It was stronger than her pre-come had been, prickling a little like salt water, but with softer undertones she couldn’t quite describe.

When Nicole pulled back, fingers gathering more of the milky drops, Waverly didn’t wait. She pushed forward with lips already parted, and allowed Nicole to thrust into her mouth, torturously slow, tongue swirling around the Alpha’s digits.

Their eyes locked above her working mouth, and when she bobbed her head down so that Nicole was effectively fucking her throat the Alpha groaned, pelvis pressing into Waverly’s as her cock started to stir again.

“Just like that little one,” Nicole managed between whimpers, “you’re making me hard again.”

Waverly smirked around the Alpha’s fingers, redoubling her efforts. Part of her was pleased at the tangible effect her willfulness was having on Nicole, the other too busy being consumed by need. She wanted Nicole to be hard for her, she _needed_ her to be. Her fear was crumbling away with each curl of Nicole’s fingers against her tongue, and when the Alpha withdrew her hand with the clear intention of fisting herself to full hardness, Waverly forestalled her, hips jerking up so that her dripping cunt could glide along the underside of Nicole’s cock.

“God.” The Alpha snarled through gnashing teeth. “I’m burning up.”

“I need you!” Waverly cried out, the last vestiges of her self restraint burning to a crisp as her hips rose, “I need-”

Nicole threw her back down, hand closing for the second time around her throat. The Alpha sneered, fingers digging into the bruise she had already left around her neck and Waverly tried futilely to turn her head and show throat, every last one of her cells screaming her submission.

“You’ll have me when I think you’re ready to.” Nicole’s other hand dropped between Waverly’s legs, dragging through the glistening folds of her sex. “Not wet enough.” The sentence came even as the fleeting touch had Waverly gush more, arousal dampening her thighs with enough of the clear fluid she cooled down momentarily.

Nicole’s hand moved away from her sex, the Alpha staring at her fingers with affected disinterest. Her nostrils flared and Waverly thought she would relent and pop them into her mouth. Instead the Alpha wiped them across her heaving chest, leaving even more of a mess on Waverly’s skin.

“But we’ll get you there little one,” Nicole’s squeezed her throat hard enough that her airflow was cut off completely, her lungs suspended between empty and half-full until she thought they would pop like a baloon, “never fear.”

Suddenly Waverly could breathe again, and she found herself close to tears. Nicole hadn’t tasted her and it felt like a _rejection_. Fear wriggled its way inside her bones, eating away at her marrow like maggots would consume a piece of rotting flesh.

She swallowed and winced, the insides of her throat sore and scorched as if she’d drank a glass of fuel, but before she could put her dismay into words, Nicole surprised her again.

The Alpha nestled down between her legs, erection scraping against Waverly’s belly. Without speaking, Nicole pressed her face into Waverly’s chest, tongue flicking and lapping every inch of her skin as she set herself to the task of cleaning her.

Tears hung for a moment, trapped between her eyelashes, before they dripped - silent and unbidden - down her cheeks. Waverly allowed herself the weakness, the light coming in from the window blurring, mixing with the red of Nicole’s hair until the Alpha above her transcended the physical. She was a being of fire and light, an angel who had chosen the altar of her chest as resting place.

God knew Purgatory had missed someone such as she. And as for Waverly herself, for years now she’d felt in need of saving.

Years spent in abandonment had left her scarred in places she didn’t know needed healing, and Nicole’s mouth tender and vicious as it had the capability to be, was a balm rubbed on bruises of the soul that ached far more than simple flesh ever could.

Waverly embraced the quiet of those moments, the saltiness of her tears mingling with their combined tastes as they rolled across her lips. Her hands brushed the sharp angles of Nicole’s shoulder blades, and powerful muscles rippled with her touch. The Alpha whined, the sound reverberating in the space between Waverly’s breasts, and when eager lips latched onto one of her hard, aching nipples, Waverly’s lungs flashed up into smoke.

She arched into Nicole’s blistering hot mouth, hands scrabbling against her back, her neck, her scalp, conscious of the animal-like sounds the Alpha’s teeth were eliciting from the Omega within her and not caring that she was prostrating herself to her need.

Her nipples were bitten, pulled and, just when pain began to spread in scarlet rivulets that enveloped her chest, Nicole grew tender, lapping at the bruised flesh with little rubs of her tongue. The Alpha pulled back momentarily, elbows locked to support her weight, and blew teasingly over the flesh her mouth had moistened. Waverly shivered, chasing Nicole’s moving body with her own and her lover chuckled a small, affectionate noise.

Her eyes had warmed again, robbing the sound of any sarcastic edge. They still glowed orange-gold, but rather than being reminded of a bengal tiger, Waverly thought of autumn leaves and the way the turned every little copse of trees into a forest fire. Hestia’s flames still lurked beneath the surface of what Nicole was, but they warmed instead of singing, comforted rather than consume. The creature hovering above her, who oscillated between her phases like a pendulum or the passing of the moon, had morphed from vengeful angel to something different - that existed to serve and guide her Omega through this first of many rites of passage.

“You’re beautiful,” Nicole whispered, staring down at her enthralled. Waverly realized she was pumping out arousal pheromones on instinct, and the Alpha responded in kind, her call so potent Waverly’s stomach deliciously knotted with it.

The first graze of Nicole’s swollen head through her folds sent a jagged shard of light shooting through her vision.

“Will you give me your blood, little one?” The form was old, ancient even, so lost behind the fog of time that Waverly doubted another Omega had heard it in more than a century. Nicole stumbled a little over the words, and her eyes took on a guarded look, as if she half expected her to burst out laughing.

But Waverly did not, the sacrality of the moment filling her heart with a touch of the divine. An invisible current connected them then, the same kind of electric force one felt when venturing in those places where people had been said to talk to Gods.

“Yes,” she tugged at Nicole’s shoulders until the Alpha was laying on her, burning cheek pressed against her own, “just…” she found it hard to swallow past her nervousness, “I’m not ready yet for...for…”

She shrugged a little and Nicole heaved onto her elbows again, the gentlest smile Waverly had ever seen dawning on her face like the most glorious of sunrises.

“I know.” Parted lips ghosted over her own and Waverly avidly breathed the little puffs of air that left Nicole’s mouth as she talked.

“But maybe,” the Alpha cooed softly, hand reaching down between them to guide her cock along the engorged ridges of Waverly’s sex, “you’d like to come all over me?” She angled her hips and the blunt head bumped against Waverly’s clitoris, causing her to whimper, “because I’d very much like that.”

Waverly’s thighs shook then fell apart in a welcoming gesture clearer than a thousand words. She mewled, fingers raking at the sheets bunched up beneath her, then clawed at Nicole’s hips, nails leaving angry marks on her pale skin in an attempt to draw her closer.

“Yesss.” She hissed, head thrown back and eyes slipping shut, “oh _fuck_ Nicole, yes!”

“So wet for me already.” Nicole purred into her mouth, hand fisting her own length in such a way that its tip ground tight circles on Waverly’s clit with each lazy pump. Jolts of undiluted bliss sparked along Waverly’s spine whenever the hardened bud within her folds was stimulated, and she kissed Nicole with the fury of a natural disaster, nervous energy opening her bones the same way a thunderbolt cast by Zeus himself would have.

Her hips jerked, pulled by the invisible strings of her desire - strings which wound around her limbs like iron shackles despite not being seen. She rubbed herself against Nicole, the drenched folds of her cunt spreading to accommodate for the Alpha’s girth. They slid against each other easily, gushes of Nicole’s pre-come merging with the rising tide of her own arousal. It burst out of her in waves releasing in rhythm with the tightening and loosening of her stomach. Waverly was grateful for the wetness, for she feared that without it they would have caught fire long ago like the flint and kindling at the heart of indomitable flames.

When Nicole adjusted her rocking, her cock ever so gently pressing against the tight slip of her entrance, Waverly crumbled under her. She keened and sobbed, the swollen head nudging her center over and over. Nicole didn’t thrust inside as she certainly could have, and the cloud of concentration darkening her brow when Waverly dared to look into her face, told her that the Alpha was holding on to logic with tooth and stubborn claw. Instead Nicole pressed lightly then withdrew, hips swaying like the sea that wetted a strip of land in calm weather, her shaft brushing the inside of Waverly’s thighs over and over again.

Slowly, the icicles of fear that had begun to dangle from her ribcage melted and Waverly relaxed into the rhythm, realizing Nicole was not so subtly preparing her for how it would feel when she’d finally sink within her.

Her body, which had frozen to a halting stop resumed its motion, and soon enough pressure started to build at the base of her spine. Waverly knew what it meant - she had orgasmed before - but the climaxes she had procured alone pale in comparison to this.

Heat burned between her lungs, with the unmeasurable strength of a supernova, and each breath she drew was both ecstasy and torture. Nicole’s hands were steadying around her hips and she desperately reached for one, fingers skirting the back of the Alpha’s hand until she found a purchase. Her lover was a harbor to her shipwreck and Waverly clung to her for dear life, unable to batten down her hatches in the face of such a storm.

She was dimly aware of Nicole urging her on, words of praise falling across her sweat-slicked skin. They were mostly lost, drowned in the roaring of her heart, but those she heard were enough to send her over the edge.

“Good girl.” Nicole shifted again, fingers thumbing back the hood of Waverly’s clit, stroking underneath in ever speeding circles. “Come for me.” Her cock, pressing against Waverly’s opening just a little harder punctuated every word, “just like that.”

Waverly did with a scream that left her lungs completely empty, and moments later Nicole’s seed splashed her stomach like warm rain.

They hung suspended in each other’s space for a moment, Waverly’s brain trying and failing to start back up. She was an engine missing some critical component, her body coming apart at the seams in a way she couldn’t comprehend.

What restarted her, throwing her down a spiral of pleasure that seemed to have no bottom, was one of Nicole’s fingers abandoning her clit to dip inside her.

“ _Nicole_!” Her lover’s name was a choked out prayer, and all she managed before the slow pumping of Nicole’s finger inside of her threw her right into a second orgasm.

Actually, Waverly wasn’t entirely sure whether it was a new one or an extension of the first, but as her body writhed under the onslaught, the difference ceased to have meaning.

Something gave way inside her, the fortress of her being collapsing into haphazard ruins as wishes she’d kept under lock and key finally broke free. In the past she’d dreamed of a mate that was hand-penned letters and soft romances and at some point she’d convinced herself that it truly was what she wanted. Falling for Nicole had been nothing short of a surprise. Surely the Alpha could be soft, but there was a hardness ensconced within her that manifested in the stalwart ways of her morality. Nicole was orderly, a set of rules leaving little room for interpretation, but Waverly had found that the laws governing her were ones she’d gladly follow.

Right now Nicole was swiftly marching her into one more release.

Her walls were grasping at the Alpha’s finger, feeling impossibly tight, and yet there was an ache inside her belly, that what her lover was doing to her couldn’t quite soothe away.

It was an echoing space, black like the void between two neighbouring star systems, and it threatened to eat her whole. She cried out again, and Nicole’s fingers curled against her front wall in response, coaxing one last rush of pleasure out of her.

Then the Alpha withdrew her hand, bending down to rain soft kisses on her face.

“You did so well,” Nicole praised and Waverly basked in the attention, eyes refocusing in time to catch sight of the Alpha sucking her fingers clean. “Mmm,” Nicole moaned and grinned down at her, eyes sparkling, “you taste like heaven.”

“Nicole…?” Waverly stopped, brows furrowed in confusion. She should have felt sated after such powerful releases, body tired and leaden with the afterglow. But the chasm within her deepened as the seconds trickled by, and her eyes were drawn to the planes and curves of Nicole’s body, sliding precipitously down the swell of her breasts then lower to the place where her hip and pelvis joined.

“Nicole?” She started to shake again, sweat trickling down her face. Her climaxes had brought some relief, like rain soaking the earth after a terrible drought, but now the fires of her heat were licking upwards, reborn from embers that had never ceased to simmer.

“I know. I have you little one.” Nicole purred calmly, hands solicitously helping Waverly to turn around.

“What are you doing?” She asked in puzzlement, before it clicked, the image of Nicole sheathed inside her to the hilt and rutting against her ass enough to make her sex clench and overflow.

“It’ll be easier for you this way.” Nicole’s voice had a clipped timber, and each word was more than partly growled. Waverly understood that the Alpha was undergoing an ordeal of her own, and sympathized - she had lost control so easily it was a wonder Nicole still held true to hers.

“Present for me, little one.” Nicole’s hands guided her down, first on her knees and then to bury her face into the waiting embrace of the pillows. Waverly drew comfort from the fact the pillowcases retained both their scents, drawing great lungfuls of their pheromones within herself.

“Relax.” Nicole’s lips were pressed into her ear, the Alpha practically draped over her back. Her hands seemed to be everywhere, the gentle kneading of her fingers calming rather than arousing and Waverly abandoned herself to the sensation, ass arching up like an exclamation point and back stretching. Nicole’s fingertips worked the spaces between her ribs, cupped her breasts feathering soft touches along the underside, then moved to her spine until she felt like a piece of clay being remoulded.

For a moment no longer than two of her heartbeats Nicole’s weight disappeared then - before she could wonder what the Alpha was up to - she heard the sound of ripping plastic, followed by a small grunt.

Of course. Nicole would wear a condom. Ordered like a set of numbered rules Nicole had been prepared, even though she could not have foreseen Waverly’s heat. If more Alpha’s took their roles seriously, her brain cleared enough to reflect, less unwanted pups would be conceived in tragedy.

The Omega within her whimpered in distress, but the rational part of her agreed. Waverly longed to be bred, filled with the Alpha’s potent seed until her belly swelled, but she knew it was the heat talking for her. She definitely hoped for a future in which her and Nicole were mated, she felt it like a certainty scrimshawed in her bones, but pups and family belonged someplace beyond the horizon.

The here and now was something altogether different.

At the first brush of Nicole’s cock against her slit she tensed, despite desperately trying not to. It felt a bit different now, with the thin rubber covering the Alpha’s flesh, and Waverly missed the prior intimacy, but then her heat blazed and all about it was forgotten.

“No.” Nicole husked, a hand going under her to rub her belly, “I know you’re scared, but I have you. I have you Waves.” Perhaps it was her nickname, or maybe the knowledge that any other Alpha would have just grasped her by her hips and forced their shaft inside her without regard for nothing other than their own pleasure, but Waverly somehow regained control of her locked muscles and melted into the hand massaging her.

“Such a good girl.” Nicole rewarded her, “breathe all the air out now. Let your body open.”

Waverly obeyed, more than a bit lightheaded, and then blinding pain had her bite into the pillow.

Nicole was pushing forward, slowly nudging the thick head of her cock inside her. But even as she thought her opening would tear, Waverly felt the darkness that had gathered in her heart recede, the void within her filled inch by agonizing inch.

She screamed into the pillows, hot tears she couldn’t stop streaming down her cheeks and a fluid thicker than arousal dripped between her legs. _Blood_ . The thought crashed through her mind with the finality of rolling thunder. _I’m bleeding_.

But then it didn’t matter, because after the head was all inside, the rest came easier, her own walls fluttering desperately around Nicole’s girth, trying to draw her further within the narrow channel of her body. “Big.” She gasped into the pillows, “too big.” But her body was belying her statement, her pussy stretching, adjusting with each scrape of Nicole’s length against her walls.

Yet there was a part of her that panicked, and her spine quivered with fear. Nicole paused mid-thrust, a soft rumble starting in her chest, and then deft fingers were sliding away from her belly, toying with Waverly’s folds before they grazed against her clit.

“Oh God,” Waverly cried out, hips bucking wildly as the fingers started to circle, unbearable heat spreading along her entire sex. Her flesh tingled and a fresh wave of arousal washed away her terror.

She felt so full. So…

“Tight.” Nicole panted above her, hips slamming forward in a final push that had the both of them gasping for air that wouldn’t go down their throats, “so fucking tight.”

With an odd sense of detachment, Waverly thought it was weird to hear Nicole swear, then pride supplanted the feeling - _she_ was the one making Nicole lose it.

“More,” she pleaded, begged like a whore, “more, Nicole.” She buried herself further into the pillows, ass pushing back each time Nicole rammed herself forward. The stretch had turned to painful to delicious, and she began to clench her walls on purpose whenever she felt the shaft inside her to the hilt.

“Oh I’ll give you more alright.” The Alpha was back in earnest, hands grabbing her waist cruelly as she pulled back and almost out, only to slam forward time and time again.

With each stroke Waverly’s cunt was stretched further, the bulging spot on her front wall overstimulated. She folded into the bed like a downed tree, quietly falling among its brethren.

But she did not go silently at all.

Wails and moans were ripped out of her, chorus to the almost obscene slap of Nicole’s pelvis against her ass.  Each jerk of Nicole’s hips was followed by a grunt and when Waverly lifted her head, twisting it back to shoot a quick look over her shoulder, the view that presented to her eyes was a breathtaking one. Nicole rode her wildly, head thrown back and eyes half closed, her mouth forced open by a scream that would not come. Every muscle of her lean body seemed to move with each cant of her hips and the strands of red hair falling across her face only served to render her more primal.

Realizing the Alpha was nearing release Waverly pushed back, ass grinding desperately into Nicole, chasing liberation from the need that kept building up inside her. It leaked, then swelled, its level rising at a scaringly fast rate, like that of water bursting from a damaged pipe. They crashed and burned together, Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end until Waverly reached a point in which she could not quite remember who was fucking who and hierarchy lost meaning.

And when she came undone, her walls milking Nicole’s length for all that she was worth, she dragged her lover down with her in the abyss.

Nicole slumped forward, bearing her down into the bed, and because there was no knot her softening cock half slipped out of Waverly with the motion. The Alpha’s head snapped forward, and for a moment she thought Nicole would mark her as her own, exhilaration spreading wings of warmth within her chest.

Instead Nicole bit down into the pillow, teeth working at the fabric until it ripped, with the result she came away with a mouthful of it. The Alpha trembled above her like a leaf caught in high winds, and Waverly craned her neck, nuzzling and keening pleadingly in an attempt to calm her.

Slowly, as ponderously as a beast of the forest waking after a hard winter, Nicole came to. She blinked down at Waverly, eyes gradually losing their orange glow, and she nosed gently along her jaw, a small whine of concern leaving her mouth.

“Did I hurt you?” She whispered with a frown.

“A bit,” Waverly admitted, “but then you didn’t.” She wanted to tell Nicole she’d kind of liked the pain, but it was a new thought and perhaps she should go over it alone before she shared it. She was aware that the concept opened avenues she had not thought about exploring, and it filled her with an inexplicable thrill. Another thing she didn’t say was that she hoped for another heat soon, even as she felt this one dribble away. The abandon it had gifted them was definitely something she wanted to re-experience.

“Let's clean you up.” Nicole kissed her cheek, appearing mollified. Words were swiftly followed through, the Alpha shakily climbing off the bed and padding to the bathroom. Waverly just watched her go, a weird apprehension making her pulse flutter. She’d heard of Abandonment, but surely it couldn’t affect the two of them - not when they weren’t even mated.

Before she could think on it further, Nicole reappeared. She had disposed of the condom and demurely wrapped a towel around her waist. Waverly smiled softly at that, touched by the Alpha’s sense of propriety, then allowed her girlfriend to clean her up with warm water and another towel. The cloth came away bloody, and scarlet drops stained the sheets, but the sight reassured Waverly instead of being disturbing. Part of her still tried to convince her that she had imagined it all, and the tangible proof that their lovemaking had been real was a relief.

Nicole spent a long time washing her up, muttering to herself each time she discovered one of the bruises she had inflicted. A frown would thunder past her brow with every scrap and bite, and she would bend down and kiss the sore spots tenderly, an ashamed grimace peeling her lips back.

“Hey.” Waverly stopped her at last, placing a hand on her wrist, “I liked each and every one of these. I love that I’ll get to feel you for days.” She shivered and Nicole blushed, but finally smiled back, if somewhat gloomily.

“Still,” she countered, trembling fingers probing at the tender flesh of Waverly’s throat, which was already turning purple, “I should not have lost control like that.”

“Actually,” Waverly replied, deciding that Nicole needed to hear how the roughness had made her feel _now_ before she beat herself up for it further, “It didn’t feel like you weren’t in control.” Her hand rose to cover her lover’s with affection, “I felt...like I could give myself over to you. Every time I was scared, you showed me how strong you can be so that I could be weak.”

Nicole’s mouth had formed into a little “O” of surprise and Waverly couldn’t help but want to kiss her.

“I wouldn’t mind if you were like that from time to time.” She admitted afterwards, with a blush so fierce that it could be seen from miles away if someone had happened to be looking.

“Not all the time though, right?” Nicole nuzzled timidly under her jaw, seeking the reassurance that Waverly still liked her soft side as well.  

Waverly nodded.

“Not all the time.”

Afterwards, they laid together, a blanket draped over them against the rapidly cooling air. The room smelled strongly of them both, residues of her heat clinging to the walls like flaking paint. The whole house probably reeked, Waverly thought, and they’d have to make sure it was properly aired out before Wynonna got her ass back to the Homestead. Luckily for them, she thought with an idle glance towards the window, it wouldn’t be for hours to come. The curtains had parted slightly and she could see that snow had piled up high overnight, Nicole’s car all but invisible in its spot next to the barn. Waverly could see its outline if she squinted, and that only because she knew exactly where to look.

“Nicole?” She murmured drowsily after a while, resting her head on the Alpha’s chest. She was tethering on sleep, but there was one thing she wanted to ask before she let herself succumb to its alluring call.

“Yes?” Nicole’s fingers carded slowly through her hair.

“Next time...next heat I mean...would you...will you… mate me?” Her heart throbbed with want, the desire for it so strong that words tangled on the tip of her tongue.

Nicole went rigid against her and didn’t reply for a long time, the silence expanding between them to the point that Waverly thought the Alpha must be looking for the right words to tell her that she wasn’t wanted.

Not that way.

“I want to.” Nicole said at last, staring not at her but into space. Down the tunnel of past years, Waverly realized, “but I…”

“Do you have a mate already?” Waverly whispered, pushing up on an elbow to take a good look at Nicole’s neck. There were no mating bites scarring her throat.

“Had.”

“Oh Nicole,” Waverly pulled the Alpha closer, “I am sorry! I didn’t know...I…!”

But the Alpha was shaking her head. “She’s alive but we...we…I did something I’m not proud of. And I though...I thought I had time, but then I fell in love with you and your heat happened, and now there are things I never planned for that I need to solve.”

“You love me?” Waverly’s voice sounded small, like that of a disbelieving child.

“Yes.” The simplicity of her affirmation was entirely disarming.

“Then tell me what happened Nicole, because I love you too.”

The Alpha took a deep, steadying breath, the  fingers of her free hand scrunching up the blanket and then smoothing it down in an endless loop.

“I loved her too, but it was a summer love. We were foolish and we thought it’d last. It didn’t.”

“So?” Waverly prompted as gently as she could, the agony that flashed across Nicole’s features cutting as sharp as a knife through her heart.

“So she wasn’t happy and I was desperate. And…” Nicole bit her lips, her eyes finally meeting Waverly’s, pleading silently for her to let it go. But Waverly didn’t, nodding her on, and hoping that the hand reaching out to squeeze Nicole’s trembling one was reassurance enough.

Whatever Nicole had done, they would figure a way out together.

“I bargained with an Iron Witch and she removed the bites.” Nicole rushed through the words as if that could make them less painful, eyes screwing shut to shield Waverly from a pain that wasn’t hers to bear.

Her first sob was strangled, Nicole clearly trying to hold it back, but another piled up and another, until it seemed her tears would flood the room.

Too stunned to speak, Waverly wrapped her arms around the Alpha, because if the positions had been reversed Nicole would have done the same, and she felt like she was holding a younger, more insecure version of her lover.

She tried to imagine what it must have been like for a less experienced, scared Nicole, how insurmountable things must have seemed for her and a mate she ignored the name of.

And as Nicole’s wails echoed inside her chest, Waverly’s heart broke for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you won't grab a pitchfork now - I am not leaving you hanging, promise.
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me on TUMBLR for more stories](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
